Currently, liquid crystal display (LCD) curved display is becoming more and more popular. However, conventional LCD curved display technologies mainly use a stress to bend a display panel. Uniformity of spacing between an upper substrate and a lower substrate of the bent display panel is poor, thereby causing light leakage to the LCD.